Les liens écarlates
by Mistishi
Summary: Rouge…comme le sang maudit coulant dans leurs veines… comme le disque solaire ornant le drapeau du pays vers lequel elle se dirigeait… La venue d'une mystérieuse européenne va bouleverser les existences déjà tumultueuses des membres du Shinsengumi...


« Dis, toi qui trône si haut dans ce ciel obscure, tout cela a-t-il vraiment un sens ? »

La nuit était d'encre et rien n'était visible à l'horizon. Il n'y avait que du noir, partout où ses yeux avaient le malheur de s'égarer. Elle les reporta alors sur l'astre moribond qui la surplombait de sa faible lueur blafarde, unique émissaire du jour ayant fuit cette partie du monde. Les ténèbres du ciel avaient engloutis l'océan silencieux sur lequel naviguait le navire endormi. Tout semblait figé, presque mort... Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la demoiselle qui demeurait sur le pont abandonné, solitaire dans cette obscurité pénétrante qui semblait menacer de ne jamais se dissiper. L'air était de glace et l'enveloppait comme dans un linceul, capturant ses respirations dans des petits nuages pâles de condensation s'évaporant dans les airs. A quelques mètres sous elle, les eaux sans fonds venaient mourir dans des soupires plaintifs contre le ventre métallique du bateau, brisant furtivement le lourd silence régnant en maître à cette heure indue.

Elle avait été extirpée de son sommeil, une nouvelle fois, par ce même cauchemar qui la hantait depuis tant d'années déjà. Plus vivace et terrifiant encore que l'évènement réel l'ayant engendré, elle s'était encore retrouvée plongée dans cette même terreur paralysante et cette même incompréhension abyssale qui avait fait voler en éclat sa vision aveugle de sa nature réelle, il y avait à présent 15 ans de cela. Elle avait été tellement crédule à cette époque, tellement téméraire aussi… Mais pouvait-elle vraiment s'en vouloir ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et cet épisode lui avait permit d'envisager un tout autre avenir que celui qui lui avait été choisit.

Hélène soupira doucement, accrochant son regard perçant à l'astre nocturne suivant sa course inéluctable sur la toile du firmament impénétrable. Elle étendit son bras gauche, sa main pâle aux doigts fins grande ouverte sur la sphère inaccessible paraissant pourtant si proche en cet instant fugitif. Dans la pénombre implacable de ce pont, les faibles rayons de la lune vinrent se heurter à la chevalière d'or blanc qui ornait son annulaire telle une bague de fiançailles maudites. L'attention de la demoiselle fut irrémédiablement et douloureusement happée par ce bijou qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien mais était la preuve matérielle de sa damnation perpétuelle. Cet anneau, superbement ouvragé, représentait le blason de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme son clan. Un clan soit disant béni de Dieu… Pour elle il s'agissait certainement plus d'une malédiction dont ils avaient hérité pour avoir offensé d'une quelconque façon le Tout Puissant il y avait de cela des siècles.

Bien que semblables à tout autre, ils n'étaient irrémédiablement pas comme les humains parmi les quels ils évoluaient avec dédain et mépris. Leur sang leur accordait quelques capacités extra ordinaires, certes, mais monstrueusement égoïstes .Au cours des décennies passées, ses ancêtres, forts de leur nature peu commune, avaient mise en place toute une organisation souterraine, par delà même les frontières des pays européens, afin de s'assurer richesses, pouvoirs influents, protection et survie. Et ainsi donc était né leur clan au secret jalousement gardé. Depuis, le temps avait passé, encrant dans leurs esprits se gargarisant de leur 'puissance' mensongère le culte de leur sang et le dégout condescendant vis-à-vis des êtres humains. Certaines règles régissaient leurs existences afin d'assurer leur pérennité dans l'avenir, quel qu'il puisse être pour les êtres au sang banal. Toute action dans le monde humain devait être motivée par les intérêts du clan. Il était également interdit de communiquer à toute personne n'étant pas des leurs leur véritable nature. Tout humain ayant des doutes quant à eux devait être éliminé le plus promptement possible. Et, enfin, toute femelle du clan devait offrir des héritiers porteurs de leur sang.

En échange de l'obéissance assidue à ces quelques principes, une vie des plus enviables leur était proposée. Le domaine dans lequel elle avait elle-même grandit avec les membres de sa famille en était un parfait exemple. Implanté dans le nord de la belle France, leur 'royaume' s'étendait sur une surface indécente, monde miniature idyllique dans le quel ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps, elle et ses ainés. Elle possédait effectivement une sœur et deux frères et était la cadette de la fratrie. Ce statut l'avait d'ailleurs largement aidé quelques années plus tard dans ses envies de liberté car il était admis, au sein de leur société secrète, que les sangs les plus puissants étaient ceux des premiers nés de chaque sexe. Cependant, par sécurité, pour pallier à tout accident pouvant survenir et ôter la vie à ces chérubins si précieux, il était préférable d'en avoir plusieurs. Elle avait donc vu le jour en tant que garde fou de sa sœur, mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, au contraire…

Durant son enfance, elle avait reçut une éducation stricte et pointue. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à saisir, depuis sa plus petite jeunesse, était l'obscure raison faisant naitre un tel mépris de ceux n'appartenant pas à leur clan… Ils lui paraissaient si semblables pourtant… Mais un épisode tragique vint éclairer ses interrogations d'une façon bien plus brutale que ce qu'elle aurait désiré…

Cette nuit là, il n'y avait même pas eut l'astre lunaire pour éclairer le ciel menaçant déchiré d'éclairs foudroyant qui surplombait le château silencieux. L'heure était avancée, mais il régnait une tension qui électrisait l'air de la bâtisse toute entière. Hélène, alors âgée de 7 ans, s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de sa sœur ainée où se trouvaient également ses frères. Ils étaient tous rassemblés sur son immense lit à baldaquin, leurs bougies respectives déposées aux 4 coins de la pièce afin de la maintenir dans une douce lueur orangée, donnant un aspect surréaliste à la scène. Le tonnerre grondait au dehors, tel un monstre maléfique accolé contre les carreaux des fenêtres baignées d'obscurité. Cependant, les bruits les plus effrayants ne venaient pas du dehors mais du sous sol. En effet, depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, des cris semblables à ceux d'une bête féroce ne cessaient de résonner une fois le soleil couché, emplissant la demeure toute entière d'un mal aise palpable. Les enfants avaient essayé de connaitre l'origine de ces hurlements terrifiants, mais les adultes étaient restés très évasifs. Ils avaient prétexté que certains des domestiques étaient malades et qu'ils essayaient de les soigner… Pourtant, son état semblait plutôt s'empirer de jour en jour aux vues de ses vomissements verbaux casi bestiaux…

« Quand même ! Ne pourrait il pas les achever ces idiots ? Cela fait des jours qu'ils troublent notre sommeil ! »

« Angelina, ton cœur te perdra ! »

Extirpant avec hésitation son visage de l'oreiller dans lequel elle l'avait dissimulé, Hélène regarda, interdite, ses ainés.

« Veux-tu bien cesser de te prendre pour un bon samaritain, François ? Se ne sont que des domestiques, ma parole ! Ils ne sont pas des notre et, visiblement, ils sont perdus. C'est plutôt de la bonté de ma part de vouloir leur épargner d'autres tourments inutiles… »

« Mais… pourquoi souffre t il autant ? Nous, nous ne sommes jamais malade… »

Le regard cobalt de sa sœur se braqua sur elle avec un dédain à peine dissimulé, faisant sursauter la fillette qui resserra son étreinte autour de son coussin.

« Hélène, petite sotte, combien de fois faudra t il te le répéter ? Nous sommes des êtres élus, notre sang nous protège de toutes ces misères bassement humaines. Il serait grand temps que tu comprennes ceci et cesse de vouloir te mêler à eux. Tu déshonores nos ancêtres et notre clan. »

« Doucement, Angelina. Hélène est encore jeune et sa vision humaniste n'est pas aussi mauvaise que la tienne qui n'est qu'orgueil et préjugés… »

« Oh, toi Batiste, avec ta philosophie de bas étage, je te prierai de ne pas m'ennuyer plus que tu ne le fait déjà. Depuis que tu as lu ces écrits, tu sembles délirer ! Que vas-tu donc encore nous inventer ? Vas-tu bien décréter que nous devrions mêler notre sang au leur ? »

« C'est une idée, oui… voudrais tu donner l'exemple ? »

« Quelle horreur! Cesse immédiatement de dire de telles vulgarités je te prie ! Cela me répugne rien que d'y penser… »

Un nouveau cri retenti avec plus de violence encore, coupant momentanément court à la discussion de la petite fratrie. Un fracas immense s'en suivit, accompagné de bruits de pas précipités et d'éclats de voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celles de leur père et oncle. Brusquement, un coup de feu retentit, prenant par surprise les 4 enfants. Un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre, puis le silence revint, alourdi par une angoisse grandissante. Un rire s'éleva alors depuis le rez de chaussée, malsain, animal, terrifiant. Les voix de leurs parents se firent à nouveau entendre, teintées de stupeur et de frayeur. De nouveaux coup de feu furent tirer, mais le rire résonnait toujours entre les murs, s'éloignant cependant, comme si l'être dont il était issu s'échappait dans la bâtisse, entrainant à sa suite ses poursuivants.

« Mais par tous les diable, que se passe t il donc ? »

Batiste et François échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils se relèvent, traversant la pièce jusqu'à la porte close menant au couloir. Angelina perdit immédiatement de son assurance en comprenant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Elle se releva à moitié, les interpellant d'une voix autoritaire trahissant cependant la peur qui commençait à l'étreindre.

« Où allez-vous, tous les deux ? Nous devons rester ici, c'est un ordre de Père ! »

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave en bas, nous sommes des hommes, nous nous devons d'aller leur prêter main forte. Vous deux rester ici, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand la sécurité sera rétablie. »

Hélène, toujours enserrant avec violence son oreiller, se jeta au pied du lit et courut pour attraper les jambes d'un de ses deux frères, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Les échos lointains de cris et de coups de feu la faisaient sursauter et l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle se doutait pertinemment que ses ainés risqueraient surement leur vie en quittant cette pièce. La fillette enfouit son visage dans le tissu épais, étouffant un sanglot. Batiste lui porta un regard plein de tendresse, se penchant vers elle et la soulevant avec délicatesse, la ramenant sur le lit au près de sa sœur. Il lui ébouriffa quelque peu les cheveux, lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulu rassurant, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Soit forte, Hélène. Je te confie Angelina. Elle joue les dures mais j'entends ses genoux danser la valse viennoise d'ici. Nous viendrons rapidement, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ravalant ses larmes, l'enfant acquiesça légèrement d'un hochement de tête, regardant ses deux frères quitter la pièce avec précautions. Le silence retomba lourdement entre ces murs alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs de blé devenue étrangement silencieuse, aux aguets. Elle se tourna vers le visage de sa sœur dont les traits étaient devenus étonnement figés, comme transformés par l'angoisse. La peur était bien présente, tel un spectre penché sur leurs épaules, soufflant son haleine glacée sur leur peau, les faisant sursauter à chaque nouveau bruit. Les minutes défilèrent avec une cruelle lenteur, les mettant toutes deux au supplice. Soudain, un nouvel hurlement déchira l'air nocturne, les alertant d'avantage encore. Elles ne connaissaient que trop bien cette voix…

« François ! »

Hélène se tourna vers sa sœur qui demeurait interdite, immobile, ne sachant visiblement pas que faire.

« Quels idiots… je leur avais bien dit de ne pas sortir… »

La fillette regarda alternativement Angelina puis la porte, tiraillée par des sentiments puissants qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté dans cette plénitude. La peur et le désir d'agir, de protéger… Repensant au sourire protecteur que lui avait adressé son frère, elle bondit, attrapant au passage un des bougeoirs se trouvant là, se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte, saisissant dans sa main d'enfant la poignée glacée.

«Hélène ! Que fais tu ? As-tu perdu la raison ? »

« Je vais chercher François et Batiste. Ferme la porte derrière moi, Angelina. Tu es l'ainée, il te faut absolument te protéger ! »

« Attend ! »

Mais déjà elle avait abaissé le loquet et s'était élancée dans le couloir obscur. La lueur de sa bougie courrait le long des murs, monstres invisible fait d'ombre qui l'auraient terrorisé en temps normal. Mais présentement, il y avait plus urgent que ses peurs infantiles…

Elle arriva rapidement en haut de l'escalier de marbre majestueux menant au rez de chaussé plongé dans les ténèbres. Un violent frisson la parcourut toute entière alors qu'elle fixait cette étendue faussement paisible. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant à chaque marche, aux aguets. Arrivée en bas, elle hésita, serrant sa main tremblante autour de son bougeoir à la flamme vacillante. Par où aller ? Elle fit quelques pas dans le hall, le carrelage glacé offrant sa morsure à la peau nue de ses pieds. D'un coup, une sorte de plainte à peine audible la fit sursauter, venant de premier salon à sa droite. Terrorisée, la jeune fille serra ses bras contre elle, étouffant des sanglots qu'elle savait inutiles en cet instant. Il s'agissait peut être de son frère… Murmurant, comme par peur d'attirer les courroux du silence l'entourant, elle prononça le prénom de son ainé. Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva quelques secondes après en guise de réponse. Il était là ! Elle s'avança donc vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits, soulagée. Les meubles si familiers de la pièce lui parurent immenses, inconnus, dans cette tension irrespirable. Elle finit par percevoir une silhouette étendue au sol, face contre terre. Elle se précipita, s'arrêtant cependant à un mètre de l'homme allongé qui s'était alors révélé dans la pâle lumière de la bougie ne pas être celui qu'elle pensait. L'être portait des vêtements déchirés et semblait mal au point. Sa chevelure était d'un blanc immaculé dévorant la lumière émise par la petite flamme, semblant rayonner dans l'obscurité. Hésitante, Hélène fit un nouveau pas vers lui, ne sachant que faire.

« Monsieur… vous allez bien ? »

L'interpellé tressaillit en entendant sa voix, gesticulant faiblement.

« Ma…Mademoiselle Hélène ? »

La stupeur saisit la demoiselle alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix d'un des domestiques travaillant au domaine depuis sa plus petite jeunesse. L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la prudence, elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés, déposant la lumière par terre.

« Sébastian ? C'est bien vous ? Que vous est il arrivé ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous avez vu mon frère ? »

« Mal… oui… j'ai tellement mal… tellement … Il me faut… il m'en faut…»

« Que vous faut-il Sébastian ? Que puis-je pour vous aider ? »

Brusquement le domestique se redressa, renversant la fillette, la surplombant, une lueur folle animant ses prunelles couleur vermeille. Terrifiée, les mots moururent dans un premier temps dans la gorge de l'enfant prise de court, la laissant muette. Elle tenta de se faufiler hors de sa portée mais l'homme la saisit par les poignets, les serrant avec une violence inouïe lui arrachant un cri de douleur, la plaquant au sol à sa merci.

« Il me faut votre sang, Mademoiselle… C'est vous… c'est vous qui m'avez rendu comme ça ! Bande de démons au sang maudit! Soyez damnés et mourrez, démons ! »

Il fondit alors sur elle, ouvrant grand sa bouche comme pour la mordre, dévoilant dans la lueur moribonde de la bougie se consumant des canines anormalement longues. Un nouveau cri paniqué échappa à la fillette quand un coup de feu retenti, touchant de plein fouet l'homme devenu vampire qui fut projeté un peu plus loin, lâchant prise.

«Hélène ! Éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son père, l'enfant tenta de se redresser mais l'ancien domestique lui sauta de nouveau dessus, la plaquant au sol, se dressant au-dessus d'elle, brandissant le bougeoir comme arme de fortune qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur elle tel un pieu. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, touchant l'homme directement au visage, le désintégrant en grande partie. Le sang jaillit, souillant la robe de nuit immaculée de l'enfant de son flux écarlate, coulant sur son visage en larmes morbides, alors que le corps abandonné par raison puis maintenant par la vie s'affalait à ses cotés...

Le reste de ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit étaient assez flous. Comme si son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner alors que l'odeur métallique du sang s'imprégnait avec violence dans sa mémoire. Elle pouvait se souvenirs d'avoir entendu la voix de ses frères l'appeler sans cesse, avoir senti les bras de son père la soulever et l'emmener loin de ce spectacle macabre. Elle se souvenait de la couleur de l'eau ayant servi à nettoyer son visage de porcelaine, souillée à son tour. Et celle de l'aurore de ce matin là, une aurore qui avait pourtant semblait ne jamais vouloir arriver.

Tout avait été différent depuis cette fameuse nuit. Son sang était devenu plus un fardeau à ses yeux qu'autre chose. Un sang inutile aux propriétés dévastatrices. Sa vie au domaine en fut elle aussi bouleversée. Etant la cadette, elle avait le droit à plus de libertés que son ainée. Et les mises toutes à contribution pour se bâtir une existence qui pourrait prendre un sens à ses yeux. Elle s'intéressa de plus en plus aux humains, et à toutes leurs cultures et leurs spécificités. Rapidement, la France devint étroite à ses yeux et elle commença à s'aventurer par delà les frontières, puis, par delà les mers. Elle avait commencé une quête effrénée de connaissances, d'existences, de raisons d'être. Elle gardait contact avec sa famille qui s'était montrée complaisante face à ses excentricités. Au fond, sa seule obligation était d'engendrer des héritiers… Sa sœur ainée n'avait jamais compris ses raisonnements humanistes, ni les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à apprendre les rudiments de la médecine. Ses frères, quant à eux, demeuraient obstinément de son coté, s'inquiétant de la savoir si loin mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais demeurer dans leur domaine familial.

C'était également eux qui lui avaient rapporté des nouvelles étranges de cette île tourmentée et mystérieuse qu'était le Japon. Des rapports d'occidentaux relataient des incidents troublants mettant en scène des guerriers ayant perdus apparemment leurs âmes et avides de sang. Cela semblait, pour la majorité, n'être que des rumeurs lointaines, des contes pour intriguer les voyageurs. Leur clan avait déjà tout mis en place afin de faire disparaitre ces documents. Cependant, elle, ainsi que les siens, savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'évènements loin d'être anodins. C'était pour cela, en partie, qu'elle avait pris la direction du japon, avec la bénédiction de son père qui souhaitait éviter que de tels êtres ne se répandent.

C'était pour cela qu'elle était sur ce navire, ballotée par la mer et par ses souvenirs plus vivaces que jamais, se dressant seule au milieu des ténèbres en attendant l'aurore… Mais au fond, ne se dirigeait elle pas vers le pays du soleil levant ? 


End file.
